


Supernatural: The Packs

by AmberMarri (BookQueenofButter)



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, Wolves, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookQueenofButter/pseuds/AmberMarri
Summary: The wolves lived peacefully under the light of the moon, but when the moon is gone, the curse sets in. Capture was living a normal life in her human form, but when her pack starts appearing all around her and their forms flicker back and forth, she has to drop everything to find out why the curse is broken. Also I share an account with BookQueenofButter





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm ditching everything logical and creating a alternate world that has existed for thousands of eons, but for some reason the world hasn't progressed farther, in terms of medicine and technology, than we have. Don't question my logic.

The forest was silent with only a few chirping crickets to fill the silence. The moonlight shone through the thicket of branches and created a dappled pattern on the leaf covered floor. The silence was broken by a panicked deer running along the path. The sounds of barks, growls, and howls soon followed. Bulky, but swift, bodies darted along after the deer in pursuit. Some of the smaller and faster bodies broke off from the group and started to flank the frightened deer. After a few more minutes of this the deer faulted. It was sent tumbling to the ground. The fruitless attempt to get back up stopped as a powerful paw pushed the trembling body to the ground. The deer looked into the soulless eyes of its attacker. A silent agreement passed between them. The deer had been caught fair and square, it had to accept its fate. It laid its head down and closed its eyes. The bite was quick and almost painless.

Capture kept her head down as she navigated the hallways of the unfamiliar school. Her silver hair was carefully braided into a thick and long French braid. She accidentally bumped into someone.  
“Hey! Watch i---,” As soon are her vibrant amber eye and icy blue eye met the guy’s dull green eyes, he stopped in his tracks. She didn't blame him, she was a weird looking human. Her silver hair transitioned to blood red at the tips, and she had mixed-match eyes so vibrant she gave off the look she was crazy. That was an effect of the curse. Her human form was supposed to be red-headed with blue eyes and her wolf form was supposed to be silver coated with amber eyes. But because of the curse her forms were mixed. It even happened in her wolf form. She had mixed-matched eyes and red markings spiraling all over her body. She quietly muttered an apology and walked on. She didn't know why she had an impulse to move to a new school, she figured a member of her pack was close to where she was before. That was another effect of the curse. Wolves are pack creatures so what better way to make them miserable then not being able to get close to another member of the pack when they were in human form? They couldn't change whenever they wanted to, they could only do it in the light of the moon. Most wolves thought they were cursed by a descendant of the moon goddess herself. Capture didn't have a guess. She was one of the oldest wolves in her area, but the originals were long gone, killed off by humans eons ago.  
She finally reached her destination, homeroom. Her heart leaped as a very handsome guy walked into the classroom, she ignored it. That was one of the weirder effects of the curse. The cursed wolves were attracted to anyone and everything. It, most of the time, didn't mean anything so she kept her head down. She suddenly felt a sharp, painful tug in her gut. She shot upright, she knew what that feeling meant, it meant a pack member was in danger. She bolted out the door and down the hallway. She knew she must've looked crazier than she already did but she didn't care. Capture saw a big guy, the guy she had bumped into earlier, holding a girl, who couldn't be older than 11, by her hair. Capture’s vision went red and she didn't think. When her vision cleared the unmistakably smell of blood reached her nostrils. The guy looked up holding a bleeding nose and clutching a broken jaw. Capture turned back to the victim and gasped when she saw the unmistakably domino colored hair on the youngest member of the pack, Peri. Peri nervously chuckled.  
“Fancy seeing you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Even if it is just to tell me I missed a comma, I love comments.


End file.
